Fics en musique
by Lisa Barcq
Summary: C'est une suite de songfics intitulée de manière très originale Fics en musique. J’ai pas grand chose à ajouter. Ah si ! SPOILERS DU CINQUIEME TOME ! Au fait, j'ai changé les genres et les persos principaux.
1. Toute blanche

TOUTE BLANCHE _Lisa Barcq (lisa.barcq@voila.fr)_

**Titre :** Toute Blanche

**Auteur :** Lisa Barcq

**Adresse e-mail :** toujours la même, lisa.barcq@voila.fr

**Résumé :** Cette fic fait partie de la suite de songfics intitulée de manière très originale _Fics en musique_. Elle en constitue d'ailleurs le premier chapitre. Le début se passe à la fin de la septième année de Harry à Poudlard. J'ai pas grand chose à ajouter. Ah si ! SPOILERS DU CINQUIEME TOME !

**Rating :** G.

**Pairing :** Lisez, et vous verrez. Un petit triangle amoureux (Quelle originalité !)

**Feedback : **une petite review, ça coûte pas grand chose et ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur (en l'occurrence, MOI !)

**Note :** Ceci est une songfic, basée sur une chanson de Serge Lama appelée _Toute blanche_. Pas de préjugés s'il vous plait ! Les paroles sont superbes, et même si Lama est un 'vieux ringard', il a fait et fait encore de superbes chansons, comme _l'enfant au piano_, _l'esclave_ ou _une île_. Si vous me mailez, je peux vous envoyer quelques midis de ce chanteur.

**Disclaimer :** HP, ses amis et ses ennemis sont à JK Rowling ! Je promets que je lui rendrais en bon état après utilisation et qu'elle pourra encore s'en servir pour le tome VI à une condition : elle a tué Sirius, qu'elle me garde Draco en vie encore un peu. Si je touchais de l'argent pour cette fic, j'irais m'installer toute seule dans un igloo en Alaska (avec une connexion Internet, il va sans dire), mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. Alors ne me faites pas de procès, merci. La chanson est à Serge Lama, en tout cas les paroles et l'interprétation originale, et la musique est de Alice Donna.

Cela faisait trois mois qu'il était avec elle, et il ne lui avait jamais dit. Il n'avait jamais osé prononcer ces quelques mots qui pouvaient faire tant de mal. Mais depuis la mort de Sirius deux ans auparavant, tout avait changé. Il s'était rendu compte de l'importance des gens qui gravitaient autour de lui. Dans la bataille contre Voldemort, beaucoup avaient laissé leur vie, mais cette première mort l'avait beaucoup ébranlé. Sirius avait toujours été invulnérable à ses yeux.

Une autre mort l'avait fait comprendre l'importance du moment présent : celle de Neville Longbottom. Il avait beaucoup parlé avec sa grand-mère, et avait beaucoup de choses sur son camarade qu'il n'avait jamais sues. Et maintenant, il comprenait qu'il lui fallait profiter d'Hermione tant qu'elle était là. Elle ne mourrait pas, bien entendu, mais on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

Il entra dans la salle commune. Là il vit Ron qui lui dit qu'Hermione était partie marcher au bord du lac. Harry était sur un nuage. Le destin faisait bien les choses : il voulait justement l'emmener là-bas pour lui parler. Il préparait ses mots : « Hermione, je voulais simplement te dire que… je t'aime. » Oui, ça sonnait bien, c'était exactement ce qu'il lui dirait.

Il marcha lentement, afin de profiter de ce beau dimanche de mai. Il la trouva enfin, allongée au bord du lac, les yeux clos, un livre ouvert à côté d'elle. Ses longs cheveux bruns était réunis en un chignon, tenus par un crayon, dont quelques mèches sortaient. Il s'assit à côté, puis s'allongea pour lui murmurer : « tu sais Hermione, je t'aime ». Mais elle ne se réveilla pas. Il la secoua doucement en prononçant son prénom. Mais elle ne se réveillait toujours pas. Harry la regarda de plus près. Elle ne respirait pas, et son cœur ne battait plus. 

Il ne parvenait pas à savoir si la rage et la colère l'emportaient sur la tristesse ou le contraire. Il avait osé. Il était entré dans Poudlard et l'avait tuée ! Et tout cela était sa faute. Il aurait voulu pleurer, mais ne pouvait pas. C'était fini. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Et les larmes ne serviraient à rien.

Ron frappa à la porte du dortoir des filles. Personne ne répondit. « Bah, se dit-il, Hermione ne m'en voudra pas si je lui emprunte son livre de potions ». Il entra et vit Hermione, étendue sur son lit. Elle était blanche. Il lui mit la main sur le front. Elle était toute froide. « Non ! Pas ça ! ». Ron vit alors un mot sur la table de chevet.

_Cela ne sert plus à rien d'essayer. Je m'en vais. Tout est de ma faute. Mes parents, Cédric, Sirius, Neville, et maintenant Hermione. Tous comptaient pour moi. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont morts, à cause de moi. Je ne m'en veux pas, je _lui_ en veux. Mais je ne veux pas que cela arrive à d'autres. Oubliez-moi. Adieu._

_Harry._

Ron courut jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Il lui expliqua la situation et lui montra la lettre. Le directeur se mit violemment en colère.

*~*~~*~*~~*~*

Ron regarda la dernière fois la photo. Il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna doucement. Une belle jeune femme le regardait timidement en souriant doucement. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds frisés et des yeux bleus en amande. Elle demanda doucement :

- Tu penses encore à elle, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ecoute, Melina, je sais que je ne devrais pas, tu sais que je t'aime, mais cette chanson est encore passée à la radio. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle passe tous les ans pour le 13 mai, date de sa mort, mais à chaque fois…

- Ron, tu sais que je ne t'en veux pas.

Elle le prit doucement dans ses bras. Malgré un mariage arrangé, elle l'aimait. Elle avait compris qui programmait cette chanson à la radio. Elle le savait depuis le début, et même si Ron le croyait mort, elle savait qu'il vivait encore. Harry. Elle ne le connaissait pas personnellement, mais elle savait que quand il aurait accompli la mission qu'il s'était donnée, il reviendrait.

Elle entendait Ron murmurer :

Toute blanche 

_Dans ton habit du dimanche_

_Ils t'ont glissée sous les planches_

_Avec un chagrin immense_

_Ils ont fermé tes yeux_

_Pour l'éternité_

La porte s'ouvrit. Melina l'entendit, mais pas Ron. Elle tourna la tête vers l'entrée et _le_ vit. Harry Potter. Elle avait vu des photos de lui. Même couvert de boue et de blessures, il avait le même visage. Le visiteur se mit à chanter doucement avec Ron.

_Le cœur blême_

_Je me suis penché quand même_

_Pour te souffler mon haleine_

_Mettre du sang dans tes veines_

_Te réchauffer un peu_

_Tu n'as pas bougé_

Ron releva la tête et le vit à son tour. Etonné à l'extrême, la bouche ouverte, il le regarda un moment avant de continuer à chanter :

_Ce dimanche_

_J'y pense encore, mais je flanche_

_Je t'ai porté des pervenches_

_Pour parfumer ton silence_

_Le ciel pour la circonstance_

S'est habillé d'éternité… 

Lisa : alors vous en pensez quoi ?

Lecteur : que je vais appuyer sur le petit bouton _go_ en dessous !

Lisa : merci, lecteur bien aimé. A plus pour de nouvelles aventures ! (et un nouvel enterrement si vous voulez tout savoir).


	2. Que diable est l'amour ?

QUE DIABLE EST L'AMOUR ? 

**_Lisa Barcq (lisa.barcq@voila.fr)_**

**Titre :** Que diable est l'amour ? (en fait, le titre devrait être What the hell is love ? mais je l'ai traduit)

**Auteur :** Lisa Barcq (et oui, encore et toujours moi !)

**Adresse e-mail :** j'en ai changé ! Alors maintenant, c'est lily2310@orange.fr

**Résumé :** Histoire la plus bizarre que j'ai écrite à ce jour. Le héros en est Dudley Dursley (ça commence bien ! Mais s'il vous plaît, lisez quand même !) C'est un petit défi à moi-même, parce que je n'ai jamais lu de bonnes histoires ayant comme héros Dudley (si vous en avez, n'hésitez pas !) alors voilà… Au fait, pas de spoilers du tome V, parce qu'il se passe des trucs dans ce livre qui ne concordent pas avec mon histoire. SONGFIC FEAT. 'WHAT THE HELL IS LOVE' DE K'S CHOICE

**Rating :** sans hésitation aucune, G.

**Pairing :** Là, c'est pas dur, vous lisez le titre, et vous comprenez qu'il n'y en a très exactement aucun.

**Feedback : ***petit sourire timide de l'auteur qui tend la main en avant* pitite review sivouplè missieu dame…

**Note :** K's Choice… K's Choice… Mon groupe préféré… Je sais pas trop quoi dire… Ils sont Belges, il y a le frère et la sœur. Ils chantent en anglais, et bien en plus. Ils ont des chansons super variées. Pour le moment, je n'ai que deux albums, il ne m'en manque que… six ou sept ? Beaucoup ! Enfin voilà… De beaux thèmes, de jolies voix, des textes… Le bonheur ! La question que vous vous posez sûrement, c'est pourquoi elle n'a pas mis cette chanson en premier si c'est son groupe préféré ? La réponse est simple : au niveau de la traduction de chansons, je suis vraiment pas douée, alors soyez indulgents, merci. Au fait, vous avez autorisation de sauter la note 2.

**Note 2 :** Vous avez failli ne pas l'avoir celle-là ! Word-man (c'est le nom que j'ai donné à mon compagnon Office dans Word) arrête pas de me sortir des erreurs irrécupérables parce que je refuse des installations inutiles et qu'il veut absolument que je fasse. Si vous voulez que j'aille plus vite, avis aux amateurs… *se met à pleurer des larmes de crocodile pour contraindre le lecteur à appeler Microsoft et leur gueuler dessus*

**Note 3 :** Finalement, ce sera dans le chapitre 3 ou le 4 qu'il y aura un autre enterrement.

**Disclaimer :** Dudley et tous les persos cités sont à J.K. Rowling. Dès demain, je téléphone à l'aérodrome le plus proche et je demande à mettre une banderole derrière un avion pour le dire aux Jupitériens et aux hommes de Cro-Magnon. La chanson, elle est à K's Choice et est extraite de l'album The Great Subconscious Club.

           Assis devant un bureau de bois de mauvaise qualité dans la chambre d'un minuscule appartement délabré de la banlieue de Londres, un gros homme écrivait. Il écrivait ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie. Si seulement il avait pu faire les bons choix… Mais si aujourd'hui sa vie était si minable, il ne le devait qu'à lui-même. A lui-même et à Potter.

           A lui-même parce qu'il n'avait jamais aimé, et à Potter parce qu'à cause de lui ses parents étaient morts. Un pleurnichement canin le sortit de ses pensées. Il se tourna vers un gros chien noir et lui dit d'une voix méchante :

- Sirius, la ferme ! Si tu es là, c'est ta faute ! Pour un sorcier, tu es vraiment pas doué ! Tu as réussi à te retrouver coincé dans le corps d'un chien. Si je ne t'avais pas recueilli, tu errerais dans la rue sans rien à te mettre sous la dent, alors ne viens pas me pleurnicher dessus !

          Il se remit à son écriture. De longues minutes plus tard, il attrapa un épais portefeuille et descendit les escaliers. Il entra dans un fast-food et prit sa commande. Puis il repartit chez lui, et se remit à écrire en mangeant.

_He was not so tall and rather fat_

_He had a labrador and a limping cat_

_Born in a country with a broken heart_

_He had enough money and a credit card_

(Il n'était pas grand et plutôt gros

Il avait un labrador et un chat boiteux

Né dans un pays avec le cœur brisé

Il avait pourtant de l'argent et une carte de crédit)

          La télé allumée, le son à fond, il arrêta son écriture pour se diriger vers son lit. Là, un ours en peluche l'attendait. Dudley le prit doucement dans ses bras et se mit à lui parler :

- Il était une fois une belle princesse qui avait sept frères. Mais son père s'était remarié avec une méchante femme.

_Told bedtime stories to his Teddybear_

_Gave him lots of hugs and a dress for wear_

_He had a small apartment (what a lovely sight)_

_He watched MTV all night_

(Il racontait des histoires à son ours en peluche

Le câlinait souvent et lui donnait une robe comme vêtement

Il avait un petit appartement (que c'est mignon à voir)

Il regardait MTV toute la nuit)

          Il continua à raconter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop fatigué pour tenir debout. Il s'allongea, tout habillé. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il pensa à ce qu'il ferait demain. Comme tous les jours il irait vendre des perceuses, comme tous les jours il hurlerait sur ses employés, comme tous les jours il irait se coucher le soir en pensant la même chose : il n'y a rien à penser. Sa vie était minable, comme l'était celle de son père, mais contrairement à ce dernier, lui s'en apercevait. C'est bien beau d'avoir beaucoup d'argent, si on a personne pour le partager. Oh, bien sûr, il avait ce sale chien et cet espèce de rat mouillé de chat. Mais ce n'étaient pas des hommes, quoique dans le cas du clebs…

          Il ferma les yeux avant de se relever. Il ne pourrait pas dormir si sa voisine se décidait à quitter son mari à cette heure-ci. Au moins, ce crétin de McFleury, lui, savait ce qu'était d'aimer. Sa femme, il l'aimait plus que tout. Son problème était qu'il ne savait pas aimer une femme à la fois.

          C'est quoi l'amour ?

_Where the hell was friendship_

_It must have turned it off_

_And most of all he wondered what is love_

_What the hell is love_

(Où Diable était l'amitié,

Il devait l'avoir manquée

Et surtout il se demandait ce qu'était l'amour

Que Diable était l'amour.)

          Elle claque encore une fois la porte. Pas que ce soit étrange dans cet immeuble. Non, plutôt… lassant.

- Tu sais quoi, Teddy ? J'en ai marre. J'en ai marre de cette vie pourrie. Alors que Potter est Directeur du Département de Je-Sais-Pas-Quoi Je-Sais-Pas-Où. Et moi, je n'ai rien. Rien. Rien ! Ce n'est pas juste. C'est vrai qu'il est sympa, qu'il m'envoie des nouvelles de temps en temps, qu'il m'a proposé un job, mais il a fallu que je refuse. Je suis un imbécile doublé d'un crétin et d'un sans-cœur.

          Il s'allongea à nouveau. Il pensait qu'il n'était pas sain de parler avec une personne qui n'existe pas, mais cela le soulageait. La voisine claqua encore une fois la porte avant que ne revienne le silence.

          Les larmes coulaient. C'est quoi l'amour ? Mais merde à la fin, pourquoi personne ne répond ! C'est quoi l'amour ? Il se leva et commença à boxer tout ce qu'il croisait en hurlant : "C'est quoi l'amour !".

          La porte claqua encore une fois. Dudley se calma, et s'allongea à nouveau. Et comme tous les soirs, il se dit : "Demain, tout changera, j'aurais une vraie vie, une vie à moi !"

_He enjoyed the silence more and more_

_As he heard the door slam right next door_

_He had a fancy Parker and a diary_

_In which he wrote some poetry_

_And as he went to bed at night_

_The cat's eyes gave im ample light_

_To make him lie awake and see_

The content of his misery 

(Il appréciait de plus en plus le silence

A chaque fois qu'il entendait la porte de son voisin claquer

Il avait un ami imaginaire et un journal

Dans lequel il écrivait un peu de poésie

Et quand il allait se coucher le soir

Les yeux du chat lui fournissait assez de lumière

Pour le maintenir éveillé et lui faire voir

Le contenu de sa misère)

Sur ces jolis mots, je vous laisse avec les réponses aux reviews. La prochaine songfic concernera une chanson de Manau, Dernier Combat, ou alors Bring me to life, d'Evanescence.

**Frite 12 :** Merci beaucoup *émue aux larmes*, c'est très gentil. Mais s'il te plait, pitié, ne me parle pas de frites le mercredi. Je suis obligée de bouffer celles de la cafet'u, et elles sont dégueulasses lol.

**Aranel Morticia Black :** Dommage, mais quelqu'un a fait plus vite que toi sur ce coup-là. Merci beaucoup pour les compliments *toute rouge* le pire, c'est que je les mérite pas.

**Nity :** Voilà la suite merci pour le génial !

**Axoo :** ta review m'a trop fait rire, mais tu n'auras pas de suite à l'histoire, ce seront que des songfics courtes, alors à part si tout le monde me demande une suite à un chapitre, je ne le ferais pas. Merci pour le auteur douée. Ça veut dire quoi Zibbox ? Juste pour info.

Au fait, si une chanson vous plait, je peux vous envoyer les midis si je les ai. En général c'est le cas. Et si vous voulez que je fasse une fic avec une chanson particulière, dites le moi.

Biz !!! @ + et encore merci à tous les lecteurs et reviewers !

Lily.


End file.
